Babbling Thoughts
by tmichele
Summary: Marshall Lee's Thoughts about Fionna. *SONGS AREN'T MINE. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEY'RE OWNERS.* Papa roach - Second Hand Serenade - Adventure Time songs - Christmas Carols - and more.
1. Chapter 1

"I_ tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And my scars remind me that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel._"

I strum my bass, trying to find the next line of the song. I love this song. It reminds me of her. The only human in Aaa. The only one to ever have my heart actually ache for them, my abnormal beating heart. The human with long beautiful hair underneath the cutest bunny hat. The human who just turned eighteen. The girl who I've watched grow up since she was thirteen, in the tree house I gave to her and her cat. The only girl who makes me hold my breathe. The girl that over the years I've tried to find. A human, yeah. And I love her.

I couldn't remember the rest of the song so I changed it, thinking of another song that fit perfectly with my thought.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_."

I find it impossible to not think of her these days. She keeps me awake at night with her beautiful smile, her blue eyes, her long blonde mane.

"_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_."

But she'll never be mine. Fionna couldn't, no wouldn't, dare love a Vampire. She probably thinks I'd suck her blood dry, that I'd never want her in that way. But every night, I look up at the moon and think of the sun. The sun I can't go out in. The sun that keeps me away from her even more. The sun that reminds me of what I am.

"_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep._"

The day light reminds me of how her beauty shines in the darkness of my world. How I love her more then words would speak. That I'd kiss her gently, run my fingers through her beautiful hair. That I'd make love to her and not just fuck her. That I could be her prince, even if I'm a creature on the night.

_"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find."_

I'd fall for her every day, every night. I'd love her till the end of my eternal life.

Out of all eight thousand years or so of my life, I've never found a girl like her. And I know, I probably never will. I flirt with her and tease her but doesn't she see? I'm not like this with anyone. I don't let my guard down. I don't let people see that all I really care about... Is Fionna. Forget my crown, I'd give up anything just to be with her. And yet she'll never know that Marshall Lee, the Vampire King as one weakness. No, Marshall Lee, her Marshie, has always and will forever love her.. But even I don't know how to tell her that she's the reason I stay here. I stay close enough but far enough away from her because she is my sun. My passion for her will never die.

I just wish she knew that.

"_I'm your Bad Little Boy. And Your such a Good Little Girl."_

Does she know my heart breaks when she's sad or mad? Does she realize how much of an effect she has on my heart. I bet she doesn't realize a thing.

I put my bass down and sigh. I walk up to my room and hop on my bed. My eyelids start to feel heavy as I lay there thinking about the only girl for me. How her body is shaped perfectly. She round hips. The way she walks. The way she talks. Everything is just perfect. And as I fall asleep, I see her smiling at me. It's like a peaceful dream, Where she's mine and only mines. Where I can only touch her, hug her, kiss her, feel her. Where she is all mine.

That's a dream worth waiting for. My good little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my front door, opening and slamming it with as much force as I could.

First Prince Gumwad now that Fire prick. She's always in love with guys who hurt her or will leave her as soon as someone better comes along.

But her smile, it was so big. She was giggling and blushing.

I'm always undermined. I'm always just a friend. Her best friend and nothing more. Nothing more then the guy she'll never know is actually in love with her. Nothing more then the Vampire King of the Night-O-Sphere.

"Why do I want too? Why do I want.." _What do I want?_

Why do I want her? Why do I want to kiss her? Why do I want to hold her at night? Why do I want to watch her sleep and fight? I want to be with her day and night. I want to love her til her heart goes light and even after that, I considered ending my life of eternity.

"UGHHHHHH," I run my fingers through my hair, driving myself insane with these thoughts.

I miss her. I love her. I want her. More then a friend. Nothing less then a lover.

Do I love her?

These questions always give me a headache as I walk up to my room to my bed and plop down, trying to forget the world.

But of course I can't. Of course this is impossible. Of course, my dreams will never come true.

"Why would she want me? Why would she love me?"

My thoughts don't make anything better. My thoughts don't make me want to wake up the next day. But I'm already un-dead, I can't die.

"Ugh." My hand goes over my face covering my exhaustion.

I pull my shirt off, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I look down to my chest and imagine Fionna laying on my cool skin.

I push the thoughts out of my head because thinking like that leads to sexual desires. But then again, I just want to hold her all night. Kiss her all day. Hands running through her hair as she falls asleep against me. I just want what she wants but with me... But will that ever be? Will she ever see that I'm the guy who wants instead of those stupid princes?

I lay still, covering my face with my arm, thinking deeply.

"I wish you were not there." I wish you were here.

* * *

**I know this is a mess but so are my feelings and I feel like Marshall Lee all the time. But I hope it's okay.**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Special

There are too many lights everywhere. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to clean up everything Fionna brought over to celebrate.

But today wasn't the day.

My mother came over to tell me everything SHE wants me to do. But what about me? What about what I want?

After the arguing for what seemed like forever, my oh so lovely mother left me to my pissy mood that she made!

WHY MUST MY MOTHER BE THE ONE PERSON I CAN NEVER GET RID OF?!

She annoys me. So much.

But an hour after, the blonde haired bunny hat I loved from the moment I saw it and then gave to her, bounced to my front porch and into my house. Sh brought me a present and we had what she calls a "party". Gum-wad and Fire-prick were there but she lite up the room.

She pranced around occupying my kitchen with aromas of what Cake was cooking, giggling at jokes Flame-pick never gets. Just being her.

God, I love her.

_"Good little girl.. Always picking a fight with me you know that I'm bad_

_But your spending the night with me.._

_What do you want from my world_

_You good little girl..."_

I sighed heavily again, picking up the trash but leaving the colorful lights everywhere.

"I wonder if I'm really that bad..." I stare into the light, trying to figure out if I'm really a bad little boy.

But for her, I know I'll be whatever Fionna wants. Even if I have to force the good out of me.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I know it's short but it's all I will write. Need a little more inspiration. But hope you like. Didn't really have a good day but I hope everyone else did. :3 3**


	4. Chapter 4: New Years Eve

It's going to be another year. And it's a snowy New Years Eve.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_And since we've got no place to go_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

We're all in the tree house at the New Years eve party Fionna and Cake are throwing. I told them I would sing some songs while everyone mingled. I hate talking to people who aren't Fionna anyways.

_"Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_  
_And I've brought some corn for popping_  
_Since the lights are turned way down low_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

Flame-brain is here, Gum-wad, Candy people, Lumpy Space Prince. Everyone, laughing and smiling. I look over to Fionna who is listening to me sing. I know because her foot is tapping. She's not even looking at me and I can tell.

_"The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear is still good-by-ing_

_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It snow!"_

I hate holidays and "being with everyone". It's one of those things I don't enjoy but... I like being here. Having some people's attention. But mostly being in the same room at her, it's enough.

_"When we finally kiss goodnight_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_But if you'll really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm."_

I didn't know this song was about lovers or people in a relationship. It didn't bother me but I saw Flame Prince walk over to Fionna. She giggled as he told her something. That aggravated me.

_"Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_  
_And I've brought some corn for popping_  
_Since the lights are turned way down low_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

Flame Prince looks up and points at the mistletoe. She's blushing.

_"When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_But if you'll really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_  
_And my dear is still good-by-ing_  
_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

I look away in time. But I knew they were kissing or at least kissed. I don't feel any better as everyone claps and ask for another song. I smirk at the crowd. I'm happy everyone likes it. Even if she kissed someone else besides me, she was having fun.

That was all that mattered right?

"Okay guys what should I do next then?" I smirk as everyone yells out what they want to hear.

I turn towards Fionna to see she's happy. I smile.

Yeah, as long as shes happy...

...

**Isn't this Fantastic :3 3 **


End file.
